Fairy Tail Crisis ( Friends Became Foes )
by OureSnow
Summary: See for yourself how a broken heart turns the brightened world's of the Fairies into complete dark!


A few days ago, Natsu and his team members were sent on a mission given personally by Makarov. Their goal on this mission was to kill a lady who was considered as from one of the strongest dark guild masters and her other closely related. Natsu felt a bit awakward and he thought if Makarov was forced to hand them this job. Natsu asked Makarov again to confirm if this was a fair job to do but Makarov shrugged it off and ordered him sternly to destroy that lady to her entirety. The lady was told to be living out of Magnolia in a small village called Umekawa, the gang has to travel way too long to reach that place. When they reached there, the atmosphere of that village seemed to be as same as Magnolia. But there were only huts and small buildings and there was no water nearer to the villagers so there were giant drums filled with water and they were placed in the center of the village so every villager could reach the water easily. Natsu asked a shopkeeper about where they can find this lady, the shopkeeper directed him towards a hugs mansion but it was a few minutes walk away from the village. Natsu cleared his suspicions to Erza, telling her that he isn't feeling well to do this job because he thinks that the way these people talk about that lady just tells him that the lady has nothing to do with the dark guilds. Erza warned him that every evil individual keeps his true colors hidden from the people around him so he could use them easily. Natsu thought Erza was right and agreed to continue their job. They did the job the way the were directed by Makarov. First, Erza stabbed that lady, knocking her out then Lucy along with Taurus destroyed the whole mansion along with Gray using his ice-maker magic. After all, Natsu burnt the whole mansion and it's signs with all of his might. The lady, tried her best to save herself and her family. There were just two in her family, her and her husband. Both of them were great swordsman so it was quite difficult for Erza to deal with them but her husband was busy dealing with Natsu, Gray and Lucy. Erza had the advantage of her being pregnant so she didn't have to put all her effort in killing her but the one difficult was her husband but they managed to take him down.

While, they were going back on their way, they encountered some mages bothering some citizens but when they tried to help those citizens, they refused to have their aid and called them 'Demonic Mages'. Erza asked one of them that why they were callin them with those names, he replied that they destroyed their only hope, that they had killed their saviour that's why they don't trust them for being able to save them. Erza was shocked to hear those words and went right away to her Master and asked him what was the thing that he hadn't told them about that lady. Makarov didn't agree to tell them so Erza had to force him. He told them that one of his childhood friends who's a dark guild master right now, had abducted Laxus and he had threatened Makarov to destroy that lady or he'll destroy his grandson. To save Laxus, Makarov had to sacrifice that innocent woman's life.

Erza felt guilty and left rightaway. She knew that what she had mistakenly done was a great sin but she wanted to feel free from that burden so she went back to the village. The villagers cursed her and paid no respect to her. She went to the same shopkeeper and asked him about if there's anyone left alive from that lady's family. The shopkeeper laughed and warned her that she shouldn't have come here because the only one left from that lady's family was the lady's younger sister and her younger sister is said to be the most powerful mage of the century and now that her whole family had been burnt to ashes, she'll destroy her sister's killer's every dear beloved. Erza did feel a haze of fear, hearing that the girl is said to be the most powerful mage of the century, so she had no choice but to go to her.

Erza did go to the mansion but everything was burnt and there were only ashes and their stood a feminine figure, young, pale and unbloomed. She went ahead and stood by the figure, asking her what had happened here. The girl only sniffed and didn't say a word. After a few seconds, the girl knelt down and picked up the sword. She told Erza that this is her older sister's sword and this sword yearns for the blood of the one that had stabbed it's owner. She told Erza in a treatening tone that this sword is thristy, but it's also dearest to her so she's definitely going to fulfill her thrist for the blood of that certain someone. The stillness in the girl's words made Erza's heart skip a beat. She stared at Erza from head to toe and her gaze stopped at Erza's hands. She told Erza that her hand is smelling with the smell of blood. She also told Erza that she can feel the staleness of the blood on Erza's hands and asked her of she's the one who killed her sister. Erza gulped and refused to be the one killing her sister. The girl's emotionless face brighetend with a smile and she told Erza that she reminsds her of his sister. Erza then takes her leave, saying goodbye to the girl and also wishing her luck to avenge her innocent sister. The girl also smiled accepting her encouragement and thanked for standing here with her. Erza felt deeply grieved about killing that innocent lady and decided to help the girl but she thought about asking Makarov if he knew anything about this girl and her being the most powerful mage in the century.

While, the girl was on her journey to hunt down the killer of her sister, she met Jellal who was in his Mystogan disguise. They were riding the same ride but then the ride was hijacked by a few mages, they were theifing every one in the ride but they were also abducting young girls, calling them 'Feast For Our Master'. The girl had a slight doubt about Mystogan being Sigrein because she had seen Sigrein a few times when she had been to the magic council of Magnolia with her sister so she decided to unmask his identity by not doing anything and letting the goons abduct her so as they did. The girl along with other girls had been taken to a cave, Jellal also followed them there. But when he started fighting with the goons for saving the girls, she felt a sudden tingly feeling inside her. He saved all the girls while escorting them out of the cave but he saw that this girl had injured her feet and couldn't walk so he helped her exiting by picking her up. His this act of kindness won her heart and she fell for him. Then he was taking off his leave then the girl asked him if he was going to Magnolia and also told him that she is eager to join 'Fairy Tail' and she didn't know where it's HQs are, so he could help her. He agreed and let her come with him, during their travel they had to spend a few days at some sort of places. Because of that, she had the opportunity to study him, of what kind of person he is and what are his aims. In this while, she sparred with him and figured out that she was way too stronger that him, because of her extraordinary spirit of possesing more than 4 magics at the same time. Jellal was impressed to meet someone with the extraordinary powers. He also started liking her but as a 'friend' not the way she liked him, so he felt the urge to know her. Now that she was his friend, she still didn't trust him and thought that he'd stop her from hunting down those Fairies that had destroyed her world because of being their comerade. So she decided to keep it away from him, but he kept bugging her for telling him so she told him that she wants to become one of the Fairy Tail mages, because she find them glorious in their own way. He believed it and didn't bother her anymore.

He led her to Fairy Tail as she had promised but her eyes widened when she saw Erza sitting in the guild hall along with the gang, so she decided to hide her identity from her also. She somehow, transformed herself into a completely different person by changing her features and appeance like her hair had been changed from dark brown to silver white, and her eyes had changed from dark red to completely crimson. Now that she was not to be identified, she proceeded guild members, warmly welcomed her the way the do to every new mage and Master also greeted her. She became the member of the guild and stayed there for sometime, more like a month. She went on some missions with Natsu and gang to know and undertsand their magic's nature. She was able to kill them the time she entered the guild but as she wanted to kill them as much painfully as they killed her sister, she started thinking of something unique. Like they had taken her dearest away from her, she decided to take their dearests away from them by creating misunderstandings between them. First, she found out the most beloved person to everyone of the gang, as results : Lucy was the most beloved to Natsu and Gray had Erza and Erza had Jellal as her most beloved.

She felt angry that Jellal loves Erza and she loved him. Now she had two reasons to hunt Erza down so she decided to draw Jellal's attention away from Erza. She proposed to Jellal and told him that she loves him but Jellal refused. She takes an advantage of threatening him that she will kill herself if he didn't accept her proposal. Jellal had no choice but to agree because of his bond with the girl. She started making Erza realize that her Jellal wasn't her anymore so Erza challenged the girl in a fight on the agreement that the girl will leave Jellal and stay away from him if Erza wins, but if she wins and Erza loses, then she could do anything with Erza that she wants. Jellal tried to stop Erza but she refused telling him that she can not live her whole life watching him loving someone else. To the girl's eager wish, Erza sparred with her but she lose. Erza lost to her and now that she could do anything with Erza, the girl decided to hurt Erza and play with her a little bit so she again challenged Erza into a fight, again Erza lost to her but during their fight, she used this opportunity to her fullest and wounded Erza completely and stabbed her right in her stomach. This moment made Erza realize that this was the punishment of her sin and she accepted it. But the girl decided to let her rest a little bit before she could completely destroy her. Now, it was Natsu's turn but the girl was confused about Gray so she thought of an evil scam to make Natsu stab Gray with his own hands. The center left was Lucy so she used Lucy as a weapon and created misunderstandings between Gray and Natsu. She made Lucy realize that Natsu doesn't love her because he loved Lissana and she tells Gray that Lucy is like him, alone and broken so he needs someone. Lucy started ignoring Natsu and Gray started spending his time with Lucy to comfort her but when Natsu felt that Lucy's fooling him that she loves only Gray, he feels the rage to avenge Gray for betraying him and stealing his love. Natsu fought with Gray and they wounded eachother deeply. This shattered Lucy inside and then Lucy realized that the girl's playing with all of them so she decided to unmask her hidden face.


End file.
